Hazy
by eclatantly
Summary: Catherine Chandler's life will forever be altered when Vincent Keller kidnaps her at gunpoint.
1. One way to say hello

"This is a stickup! Don't make any sudden movements and no one gets hurt!" Vincent looked around as he took in his surroundings. Sure it was a small town but this was one of the only banks that he'd seen and yet it was completely empty with the exception of one girl. _One very beautiful girl_.

'_Snap out of it, Keller. You have a mission to do, get caught, get taken out._' He mentally berated himself.

Maybe he should have thought his through and at last cased the joint. What do you expect, he'd never held up a bank before… had he?

* * *

"I don't have any money!" Catherine threw her hands in the air. "We've barely just opened and I honestly don't have any money."

"Where is everyone?"

"It's Veteran's Day, the banks are closed."

"And yet here you are."

"I had nothing to do at home so I came in to clean up. I honestly don't have the keys to access any of the money!"

"Fine. You're coming with me." He didn't come for the money. He pointed his weapon in her direction and motioned for her to follow him. She started silently crying and he couldn't quite place why it made his heart ache. "NOW!"

She hurried to his side

* * *

Her hands shakily held onto the steering wheel of her older model Mustang, her eyes never leaving the road. "I don't have any money on me either."

"It's not about the money. Just drive."

'Oh God,' she thought, 'he's going to take me somewhere and rape and possibly kill me.'

* * *

"The upcoming road is blocked, I need to know where you want me to - "

"Hit the right and take the backroad."

"Look, I understand… I suppose, but no one will come looking for me! I don't have any loved ones, significant other, nothing. You won't get a big payoff from me."

He looked at her then making eye contact "I find that hard to believe."

She blinked several times before looking away and answering.

"What?"

"That you have don't have any loved ones."

What was it about this man, this man that had kidnapped her at gunpoint and that she knew nothing about, made her suddenly feel safe and relaxed?

"If you aren't in this for money then what could you possibly hope to gain? Even if it's a twisted Superhero complex, I hope you know that this cities finest isn't all that fine. I won't even be reported missing for at least a week or two, trust me.

"What don't you understand? I don't want a reward or money, I just want to get put away. Okay? I want - I NEED to be locked away."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"Keep your eyes on the road." He had made a colossal mistake. How will anyone lock him away now? "You know, you don't seem too afraid for someone that just got themselves kidnaped."

"Well, I don't want to die, but I don't have anything to live for."

"I know how that is."

* * *

They'd been driving for hours and his heightened senses told him that she was as hungry as he was.

"I saw a sign back there for a diner so make sure to take the next exit ramp."

"I'm starving."

"I know, I am too."

"How do you know?"

There is no way he'd allow her to know the deepest and darkest part of himself. There's no way he'd allow her to be fearful of him. 'What is wrong with me? Why do I care what she thinks?'

"I just figured."

* * *

The diner was the definition of a hole in the wall joint. It was falling apart and the faded red paint job was peeling away from the walls in disgust.

As they pulled in Vincent put his gun in the glove compartment.

"I'm not taking that with me." He motioned to the gun. "Are you going to cause a scene or can we go in and eat without a commotion?"

"Gun or not, I'm not afraid of you. It'll be nice to not eat alone for once."

She really was something special.

"You seemed afraid at the bank."

"Initial shock, I'm not anymore."

* * *

When the bell above the door alerted their arrival a total of three sets of eyes looked up for a total of two seconds before minding their own business again.

There was an elderly gentlemen sitting on an even barstool reading a newspaper, a teenaged girl with a ponytail apparently texting behind the counter, and a middle aged lady who must be the cook doing a crossword puzzle.

"You two just yell when you know what you want!" The teenager yelled without looking up for her cellphone.

"Sure thing." They shuffled to to sit on the torn leather sets of the small corner booth.

They sat across from one another and she let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The menu. I don't think these have been updated since 1950."

He tapped the menu with his forefinger. "I think you're right. What is a buttermilk soakie anyway?"

She laughed again, and without past memories or not, he knew he could have never heard anything that sounded more beautiful.

"Don't hold me to it but I think it's buttermilk biscuits with a cup of buttermilk to dip in it."

"Ah, yeah, won't be getting that."

He laughed along with her, amazed at the ease he felt around her.

"I'll keep it easy and safe, scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee."

"Make that two then."

* * *

"So, did you always want to work in a bank?"

"No actually, I grew up thinking I'd become a lawyer, but after I lost my family I also lost the will to care about such frivolous things. It was honestly the first ad in the newspaper so here I am, all these years later."

"Are you happy with your job?"

"Who is?"

"Many people are, I'm sure."

"Are you?"

She caught him off guard. In truth he didn't even know what he did prior to waking up.

The waitress brought their food and sat it on the table. "You two enjoy now!" She practically bounced as she walked away as she brought the phone back to her ear.

Vincent smiled. "She's dirty talking with her boyfriend."

"Who? The waitress?"

Vincent took a bite of his toast, nodding his head. "A little envious."

"How do you know? She didn't even say anything."

"Trust me, I know."

"A woman can smile and be happy without a man."

"Whatever you say. I forgot to ask, what is your name? This may seem unorthodox, but… " He stretched his hand across the table "I'm Vincent. Vincent Keller."

"You do realize that you kidnapped me at gun point, right?" She took his hand and couldn't believe how perfectly her small and fit in his much larger one. "I'm Catherine Chandler."

"I did say it was unorthodox."

"So, what's next for us? What happens now? After the pleasantries we go out and you kill me in the car and hide my body in the trunk?"

A loud group of rowdy teenagers piled into the diner alarming their quiet exchange.

"I'm not going to kill you, Catherine. It has never been about you and I told you that. I think we should get going though."

"Less witnesses on the open road, huh?"

"You have a twisted sense of humor, I like it." Vincent pushed a $20.00 bill onto the table and stood up suddenly. "But you know that's not what I meant."

* * *

"We've been driving for a few hours now, I think it's time you pull over and let me drive."

"You'll get no complaints from me. My eyes could use a rest."

* * *

She watched the veins in his arms bulge as he gripped the steering wheel and wow, it's been way too long since she's been with a man. She was sex deprived and he was the sexiest man that she's ever seen.

"What are you thinking about with that smirk on your face?"

She cleared her throat and turned her head to look out the window. "Nothing. Nothing really."

"Uh huh. Well, why don't you see what's on the radio? It's getting a little too quiet for me."

"Yeah, sure." She was thankful for the distraction even though it was a small one. "Do you like rap?"

He softly chuckled. "I'm indifferent but I can't believe that you're a fan."

"Why do you say that? I so happen to be quite the aficionado of rappers."

She settled on a station and reached for the bottle of water that was rolling around between her feet on the floor board.

"We'll see."

He watched as she took a sip from the water bottle and wow, why did such a mundane task such as that make his libido beg for release? He was obviously sex deprived. Not that he ever remembered sex in the first place but everything that she did appealed to him in every way possible.

"Well?"

Vincent cleared his throat and glued his eyes back onto the road. His whole body began started shaking and sweat beaded on the back of his neck. '_Not now_!' His mind was screaming at him! Claws replaced his fingernails and everything was happening at once. He slammed on the breaks as a guttural yell escaped his throat.


	2. Love Won't Let Me Wait

He was panting, out of breath, dizzy. _One, two, three. _He opened his eyes and looked down at his claws to find fingernails once again._ Thank GOD._

Vincent looked to his right and sure enough she was reacting the way he thought she would. Well, the way anyone would, really.

"Oh my God, what was that? What just happened?" Tears were welling in her eyes as she pressed her body as close to the door as she could.

He held up his hands to show her that he meant no harm. "I'm sorry. That was — I don't know, I can't explain it, but I'm sorry." He buried his face in his hands and allowed his shoulder to slump with self hatred.

Catherine was still shivering but she knew deep down that he would't hurt her. How she knew that was beyond her but she was certain of it.

"Are you okay?"

His head whipped up. "Me? You're asking if I'M okay when I just… beasted out?"

"Are you?" Timidly, she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. "I'm okay."

"Your heart is still racing. For a second there I thought you might jump through the window."

She smiled.

"I thought about it."

"I'm fine."

"What was that? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. It's okay. Just give me a minute. Okay?"

"Look, you can't expect me to just be fine with that. Whatever that was… what was that?"

"I don't expect anything from you Catherine, I'm just asking for a minute."

She leaned back against the seat as her breathing finally calmed. She kept threading her fingers together, trying to pass the time and calm her nerves.

* * *

It had been minutes since a word was spoken from either of them and the tension was growing thicker with each passing second.

"I didn't ask for this, you know."

"Didn't ask for what?"

He abruptly turned to face her in his seat. "This." He motioned to himself. "This life."

"I still don't understand, Vincent."

"I know, I know you don't. I don't either." He mussed his hair with his left hand. "I don't even remember how I became this person — this beast."

"How can you not remember?"

"I don't know, amnesia maybe? I don't remember what happened to me to make this way but I know that I wasn't born this way."

"How do you know that then?"

"I woke up a week or so ago and spontaneously started beasting out. I have memories here and there but most of them are only flashes of my childhood and a few likes and dislikes. Normal life things thrown in for good measure, really. The latest memory I have is of this tall man that I don't even know, at least I don't think I do. Anyway, I was on the floor and in pain, coming in and out of consciousness, and he left me for dead. I recall him saying that I was wiped clean from ever existing and that no one will even miss me."

He kept looking at her and then back down to this hands. Waiting for her to say something. Anything.

"What can be said about that?"

"I don't know but it's the truth."

"Vincent, why did you kidnap me?"

"Does that matter?" Shifting in his seat he unlocked the door. "You're free to go."

* * *

She knew what she was about to do was irrational and she wasn't an irrational person but there was something about him. There was this pull and she couldn't explain it. She'd just met him for goodness sake!

"I don't want to go."

"Then you're a fool."

"There's this pull between us and I know you feel it too. Maybe you were meant to find me. You know I wasn't even supposed to work today but I came in on a whim and there you were."

His eyes met hers once again and he couldn't tear his gaze away from them if he tried. Without any power to stop herself she leaned in closer and closer to him. His hands were suddenly in her hair, pulling her nearer to him. Their lips met in a fury. Rough, hungry, passionate. Her hands went behind his neck and secured him in place.

Vincent's tongue caressed hers like they've been kissing their whole lives. Her mouth moved in perfect time with his as if they've never done anything other than kissing each other.

She moaned into his mouth and he abruptly stilled all movements.

"I'm sorry, we should definitely not be doing this."

Panting, breathless.

She leaned her against back against the seat. "Why is it that everyone always says that when they're actually doing what they want to do?"

"I didn't say I didn't want to kiss you but it's not smart for it to happen again." He looked outside of the window to regain his bearings. "Actually, we should probably go. I'll drive you back to the bank now."

"Tell me why you did this. I think I deserve to know at the very least."

His voice softened again. "If I took you back right now you really wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

"No, of course not."

As soon as his fingers began tapping on the steering wheel he spoke again. "I figured they'd lock me away and I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. I don't trust myself and I don't trust anyone else would either. Flawed logic, I know."

"You don't deserve that. You didn't do anything wrong."

"As far as I know but I'm sure I've done— "

"Look. Stop. Even if you did unspeakable things, the cause behind those things were not of your own volition. You have to understand that too."

His eyes narrowed in her direction as if he was trying to decode a hidden message written in a foreign language. "Who are _you_, really?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way that I'd be lucky enough to meet someone as kind and beautiful as you are, I don't have that much karma in my corner."

"Who says it wasn't fate that we met?"

"You believe in that, do you? Fate and destiny?"

"I've never been given a reason to but my heart says that it exists so why not now? Why not with us?"

"If fate did exist then you'd be destined for someone better than me."

"How do you know that I'm not this horrible person? Maybe I'm not the angel that you apparently think that I am."

"What's the worst thing that you've ever done?"

"I stole a Luther Vandross cassette once. He's a — "

"I oddly enough know who Luther Vandross is. I remember that much. Do I even need to guess what happened after you stole it?"

"I returned it with a note a few hours later."

He threw his bad back and laughed. "I knew it! Wow, now I'm afraid of you! Maybe I should hold on to the gun in case your madness returns."

"Ha-ha! You are very funny." She folded her arms across her chest in mock anger but she couldn't help but smile at him.

"You really are beautiful."

Stunned by those sudden words she faced him. "You've said that twice so far."

"It's the truth, Catherine. Not just your face, although that is beautiful on its own, but I can sense your good heart."

"I sense that same goodness in you, Vincent. I can also sense all of the guilt that you're hold inside but you need to let it go before it eats you alive."

* * *

He could feel the atmosphere changing around them as well as his own increasing desire so he promptly changed the subject.

"If you're not leaving then we should find somewhere to stay, it's getting late."

"I can stay?"

They once again found themselves staring into each other's eyes with a deep heat that stirred and ached.

"If you are crazy enough to risk your own life then I can't stop you. I don't _want_ you to go. If you're going to stay though then I want you to take the gun."

"Why? I don't want it."

"I want you to feel safe and to not feel like you're being held here against your will."

"I trust you, crazy or not, I'm here."

* * *

The room of the Blue Roof Lodge had clearly not been updated in years. The decor practically begged for a revamping. All of that aside it was a quaint little place that had potential.

"Just remember to call down if you two lovebirds need anything, okay dearie?" The lady who ran the lodge was a sweet grandmotherly type who had the most sincere way about her, you couldn't help but feel comforted in her presence.

"Will do, thank you!" Vincent flashed her his winning smile and in turn I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, this is nice."

"It's not bad."

He walked around the room as if he was inspecting it for a bugging device.

"No one knows we're here, you don't need to debug anything."

He halted and turned so suddenly that it caught her off guard, his eyes were twinkling. "Not that I remember much but even if I could recall every detail, I don't think I would have ever felt this much at ease in my entire life."

She blushed.

"So, now what?"

"There's always the obvious... "

"What's that?"

"Mini bar?" He motioned with his head in the direction of the small white refrigerator. "I'm sure we can find something to do, booze or no booze."

"The cards are in your hand." Walking towards him she couldn't help but to feel at ease herself. She wasn't worried about work nor was she dreading going home from work to her empty place. This was easy, no worries attached.


	3. Till There Was You

"Who knew a girl as tiny as you could drink so much vodka?" Vincent sunk onto the bed, things were becoming out of focus.

"I happen to hold my — " a string of hiccups escaped her mouth causing her to cover her lips as a giggling fit began.

He looked over at her and he knew he was already head over heels for this girl.

"How are you doing over there?"

"My liquor very well, thank you very much." Catherine fell back onto the bed as her giggles ceased. "I haven't since high school."

"Haven't what?"

"Ah, er… drank."

"I think this will be my only time to find out, so tell me, what has made you so jaded?"

The heels of her hands pressed into her eyes as she grunted in frustration.

"Everyone I've ever loved has died."

"Everyone?"

"I'm bad luck!" Rolling to her side she faced him. "You're good looking, you could play Elvis even!" Her giggles resumed then.

Vincent couldn't help but giggle a bit himself. "What am I going to do with you, huh?"

He could sense her arousal and he knew if he didn't pull back now then he wouldn't be able to later. She was leaning into him as his hands gently pushed her shoulders back.

"Hey!" Her bottom lip popped out in protest.

"Let's rest this off and resume this when we wake up, okay?"

Her eyes were already starting to close. "Mmhmm."

"I was obviously wrong in thinking you could hold your liquor".

* * *

The sound of heaving startled him awake. After blinking a few times he rushed into the bathroom.

"Catherine?"

Her head rose from the toilet. "Uh, this is why I don't drink. I feel awful."

He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I feel better now." She walked to the sink and adjusted the temperature as cold as possible. Flushing her mouth out she gargled. "See, I'm good to go."

Vincent ran his hands under the cold water and placed one on her forehead and the other cupped her neck. She closed her eyes at the nice sensation.

"Better?" He looked down and watched for her a moment. Her eyelids were lightly fluttering and she was biting the corner of her lip.

"Much."

Vincent stepped back as his own heart rate picked up.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, but I'd still like to brush my teeth and wash my face."

* * *

"Catherine, what is the plan? I mean, I have no idea what's going to happen next. Do you?"

"You're the one that kidnapped me, remember?" He had an ominous look on his face so she lightened the mood. "No, I don't, but I don't really care."

"You don't care that we have no plan of attack?"

"I wouldn't go as far as calling it an 'attack' unless you plan on beasting out on me."

"You really are a barrel of laughs."

"No Vincent, I don't care. Let's just go with the flow. I have never done that before but I'm not getting any younger and I need something like this in my life."

"Well, I guess the best thing is to go back."

"I thought we had gotten over that point?"

"I assume you want to get things? Or we could just get to know each other at your place? You do have a place, right?"

"I live in my parents old house. They passed it down to me when they passed away."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, I am too."

Vincent was standing by the door smiling his gorgeous dimples in her direction.

'Sinful man.' She kept thinking to herself trying to distract her own thoughts from going _there_.

"Ready?"

"Born ready."

* * *

"Seems like we were just here."

"You are very observant this morning."

"You are in a much better mood today Vincent, why is that?"

"Good company does that to a person."

She leaned her seat back and rested her eyes, the last thought that crossed her mind before she slipped into a peaceful sleep was how hopeful she was that her life was finally turning around. This was the first time in her entire life that she felt she actually had a future worth looking forward to.

* * *

"Hey sleepy, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched turning her head to see his face within very close proximity to hers.

"Hi."

"We're here."

She jolted upright. "Here?" Looking around she blinked back confusion. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Long enough for us to make it back home."

"Home, huh?"

"Your home." He rolled his eyes. "This is a nice place."

"It really is, I love this old house."

The one story well lived-in house looked like a doll house. It was a pale blue color and the shutters were soft cream. There were trees on both sides and blushes scattered the lawn nicely.

"I can see why. It really does seem like home."

"But even with a house this small, it does get lonely."

He was one step behind her as they walked up the pathway until she abruptly stopped to fish her keys out of her purse.

"Need any help?"

"Ta-da!" She beamed as she pushed the keys into the keyhole and turned the handle.

Looking around he began nodding his head. "This looks like you. Everything in this room suits you."

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

"It's good, trust me." He rubbed his hand over vintage rose wallpaper. "This? I would guess that you liked vintage things."

"Well, to be fair, my parents decorated."

"Maybe so but there's a reason why you didn't change it."

"It's comforting, you know? It makes them feel alive in some small way."

"I understand that."

"So, now what? I pack up everything and we go? Where do we go? Do you have a place in mind?"

"Catherine, I used this as a ruse, I can't take you with me."

"Then stay here with me for awhile. You said you didn't have anywhere to go, right? So just stay."

He was battling right and wrong in his mind back and forth but the only thing he wanted to do was to stay with this beautifully interesting woman who has somehow managed to capture his heart.

"Okay. I'll stay for now."

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat something. What do you have?"

* * *

"I have never seen someone crack an egg like that before. Were you a chef in your past life?"

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm serious Vincent, that egg was airborne!"

He loved how she smiled between taking bites of her food. He could spend all of his days just like this, simply existing with her.

"Speaking of culinary skills, these cheesy hash browns are delicious. Are you sure that you weren't a chef?"

"I started cooking for myself at a young age is all."

"Come here, you have something just here - " When her face was inches away from his he closed the gap and allowed his tongue to lick away the tiny smudge of cheese. He was going to pull back until a sound escaped her lips, then he became powerless.


	4. Between Two Points (Rated M)

She looked up under her eyelashes and his desire mirrored her own. She couldn't pull back even if she wanted to so without thinking she leaned in and their lips touched. The spark was instantaneous.

Vincent placed his hand on the small of her back, holding her still… needing to hold onto yet another part of her. His bottom lip captured hers, her breath caught in her throat. His tongue was slow, licking and savoring, devouring her.

Her hand snaked around the back of his neck only deepening the kiss. Her tongue softly caressed his, creating a relentless need to only be closer to him.

"Catherine." Her eyes slowly opened. "Catherine?"

"Mm?"

Both of his hands held her firmly in place. "You have no idea how much I want you right now but I don't want you to feel like anything needs to happen."

She dropped her hands from behind his neck and rested them on his toned thighs. "Vincent, I want this. I don't know if I've ever craved anything more than I crave you in this very instant."

That was all the confirmation that he needed and she saw his eyes darken in affirmation. "Whatever you're doing to me, keep doing it."

* * *

Catherine reached for his hand and led him with her as she slowly walked him into her bedroom. She kicked her shoes off and quickly pulled her shirt off her head and let it drop to the floor, she couldn't wait any longer. Foreplay be damned.

His strong hands went to the zipper of her pants and hastily undid and pushed them as well as her panties down past her hips.

Catherine raised the hem of his shirt and wrenched it off his body. Her fingers trailed down his muscular abs in the shirt's wake and she couldn't hold back the wicked smile that was gracing her lips as her hands found their way into his pants.

"Vincent, I — "

He didn't wait for her to say another word before his hands were on her waist guiding her down onto the bed.

* * *

_Electricity._

Body meshed to body, face to face. Vincent looked down at her. She gazed up at him. He was holding her, she was clinging to him.

_Alive_.

They both felt alive.

Catherine felt his heartbeat quicken. He felt her breathing go uneven.

Vincent's right hand caressed the small of her back as it arched up to meet his wandering touch. His left hand gripped her thigh and slowly pushed her legs further apart. His hand moved as his body shifted, positioning himself against her.

She was ready; he was needy.

The next moment they were one. She gasped as he entered her, stretching to fit him completely. Their eyes met, her cheeks flushed. He pushed lightly, joining them deeper… closer.

He filled her completely, deliciously.

Vincent began thrusting slower and deeper. Deliberately hitting the spots that made her moan louder and louder.

Catherine wrapped her legs around his back, clenching herself around him, absorbing every steel inch that he had to offer.

* * *

She was his feast and he was starving. Vincent breathes her in, inhales her. Her scent. Her being. _Her_.

Catherine wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Kissing him was addicting, she couldn't get enough of his lips and tongue and mouth. He was oxygen and she was gasping for breath.

Their kisses tasted of the sea; salty, warm, and endless.

* * *

Vincent grunted, she shuddered. She dug her fingernails into his arms as she came, screaming softly as he thrust one last time sending them tumbling over the edge into their orgasmic bliss.

* * *

They woke in the morning as tangled in the sheets as they were into each other.

She rested her arms on his chest and languidly kissed him. "Mm, morning."

"So, not too bad huh?"

"Vincent, if you're fishing for a compliment, don't. Last night was… something else."

"Never hurts to reiterate."

"What shall we do today. Hm?"

"We could stay in bed." His fingers traced a path down her jaw line and stopped to rest on her chin. "All day."

"Or?"

"We could figure out what _this_ is. What's going to happen now."

"I'm all ears."

"Don't sell yourself short, Catherine. You are much more than just ears... " His hand dipped under the white sheets and delicately brushed her breasts.

"I was just — _oh_." Her eyes closed as his fingers closely explored her pebbled nipples, drawing small circles, pinching.

"Have I told you how beautiful you were yet?"

She couldn't find the words so she simply nodded in reply. She leaned into him and allowed her leg to drape over his body, trapping him beneath her. She wantonly rubbed against him and created a sensuous rhythm.

His exploration halted as his hands began to violently shake.

* * *

"Vincent?" His head turned to the side and she saw that his eyes were glowing but she couldn't find it within herself to be afraid of him, just for him. "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head he yelled, "get up!"

She scrambled to her feet and watched him helplessly as tears stung her eyes.

His claws were out and furiously digging into his legs. His sharp teeth that resembled fangs were bared and he yelped a cry of pain as blood gushed from the lacerations that he just caused.

Ever so slowly his breathing returned to normal and his human features replaced the beastly ones from just moments before.

Still softly crying she moved to his side of the bed. "Vincent, I'm here." She looked at the blood covering his skin and was taken aback. "Here, let me clean that for you."

"No."

"No? Now isn't the time to initiate the macho man act. Let me take care of you... let me in."

His eyes met hers and she saw that he too had tears in his eyes. "I wish I could make this go away. I didn't mean to frighten you, Catherine."

"I was only worried that you'd hurt yourself." His weak smile caused her face to light up, she knew she had won this time. "I'll be right back, let me get some things to clean you up with."


	5. Static Waves

"I'll never understand why men are so afraid to let women take care of them. It's not a sign of weakness, it's a sign of humanity."

"Humanity? You sure you want to use that word right now?" He was at least smiling again.

"What will I ever do with you?" She yelled over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

A few loud and irritating sounds wafted from the bathroom. She shortly returned in a huff.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any supplies here." She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her shoes on. "I'll run out and buy a few things. It won't take too long."

"Is that a promise?"

She leaned closer and kissed his lips. "Definitely. Keep my spot warm for me."

* * *

"You wouldn't believe the line at CVS. It seems everyone's out shopping there today."

She unloaded the items onto her table and waited for a reply, nothing.

"Vincent, I know you're not actually hiding. We're not six!"

She entered the bedroom and found the bed empty with the exception of a folded piece of paper propped up against the pillows.

_'No, no, no.' _Her head became fuzzy as she fought back the welling tears in her eyes. Unfolding the letter she had to will herself to actually read the words.

**Catherine,**

**I realize we've only known each other only a short while but I also know that in that short time I've grown to become very fond of you. I actually can't imagine ever feeling this way about anyone else and it's because of that fact that I must go. **

**I don't understand anything about myself anymore and I don't know what could possibly happen in the future and I care for you too much to let anything happen to you.**

**I will carry you with me wherever I go.**

**V.**

Sitting on the bed the brought her hands up to cover her face. Yet again she was left alone by someone that she loved. Admitting it to herself hurt more than she would have imagined. She curled into a ball and let the tears fall as they may.

* * *

For the first time in her life she was thankful for work as it proved to be the only distraction in her life. Vincent had come into her life like a tornado and left the same way. In a flash and leaving a permanent scarring on everything that it touched.

She came into work early and left far too late. The only stops she made were to the market or for select home good items only when necessary.

The person that said 'it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all' clearly didn't experience loss. Then again, she wouldn't trade her short memories with Vincent for anything in this world. She would, however, trade this loneliness for the feeling of completion that he gave her.

* * *

Two weeks came and went but she still couldn't shake him as if he was always just around the corner… waiting, watching.

"Stop it. He's gone, just like everyone else." She spoke to the void, to no one in particular.

* * *

The last thing she remembered before coming conscious of her bearings again was quickly pulling her keys from her back pocket as she heard wolf whistles and slanderous statements from behind her.

Everything around her was dark now and her hands were constricted behind her, her legs were tied down and splayed, her mouth was taped. Her surroundings made no sense to her so she couldn't come up with where she could possibly be.

'Oh God', her mind whirled. Her heart began pounding faster with each passing second.

"I know you, you're the teller that's too good for any of the men in town. Ain't that right? Never looking my way. Don't you know that's rude? But don't worry sweet cheeks, I'll make it good for you too."

She couldn't do anything but watch as he moved closer to her. His dirty hands moved to his belt and began unfastening it notch by notch. She wanted to tear her eyes away but she couldn't move or force herself to stop watching. Silent tears burned her eyes as she clenched her fists tighter.

The stranger reached for the the neckline of her shirt and with a firm grip he ripped it open exposing her bra underneath. She was repulsed by the sick fascination that was playing on his face. Her eyes instinctively closed then, she couldn't watch anything else. She just prayed it'd be over soon.

"Why do you cover yourself up when you look this good?" As soon as his hand made contact with her skin she heard a guttural snarl of anger. Her eyes opened to see Vincent lifting and forcefully throwing the man over his shoulder. His teeth were sharp, breathing rapid.

Anger coursed through his body at the thought of another man especially a low-life like this touching her against her will!

He debated going over and finishing him off, God knows he deserved it, but he knew he couldn't give her another reason to fear who he was.

His eyes fleeted from her head to toe. His body shaking faster with each passing second as his claws made fast work to slice her restraints, freeing her.

Her unsteady hands deftly removed the tape covering her mouth and all she could was stare at him. To take a mental photograph of him as a way to keep him with her.

* * *

Then she did something that I wouldn't have been able to imagine if I had tried even in my wildest dreams, something that I would never be able to push from my memory; while I was transformed into the beast, the terrifyingly repulsive and potentially dangerous creation that I am, she kissed me. Me! Me, me, me. Vincent and the beast. Us. We. Me. Both parts, the best and worst of me. She, the beauty, the only good thing left in this world — in my world.

"You're beautiful." She honestly whispered, free from a condescending undertone.

Within moments of feeling her warm supple lips upon my own ghastly ones, her affect soothed me back into human form.


	6. Kiss From A Rose

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I watched over you everyday Catherine, and even though I knew I should... I couldn't stay away from you. There is this pull that draws me back to you. I can't even begin to explain it and even though it's the most selfish thing that I could do, I can't leave again."

"Then don't, I'm asking you to stay. To stay here with me."

* * *

"The beast in me loves the heart within you. You ⎯ you're everything to me. You make me a better person, Catherine. Regardless of who I was before this happened to me, I know that you've made me a better person. You are my purpose in this life."

His words fully sank into her and she was speechless. He hadn't said the three little words that she had been longing to hear but his piety was reflected with Vincent's admission of his true feelings and this was much better than those mere three words.

His hands skimmed down Catherine's arms as he hovered above her body, peppering kisses on the neck and jawline until he had her murmuring his name over and over, like a desperate prayer for release.

* * *

They spent hours that day in bed. Talking, slowly kissing, touching each other with curious and loving hands. With nowhere to go and nothing to do but love each other in their own private world where they were the only thing that existed.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. They grew together. Learned from one another. Every flaw of his stitched with her flaws perfectly. She kept her job at the bank and he started working at the local hardware store just across the street. He always needed to be near to her and in truth she needed to know that he wasn't far away.

They were each other's life lines. They physically needed to be together at all times just like they needed oxygen to breathe.

* * *

"So, I've been thinking about something for quite awhile now."

"You have, huh? What's that?" She raised her eyebrow at how he was behaving.

Vincent kneeled before her on his left knee, reaching for and taking her left small hand in his own.

"From the moment that we met I knew that I wanted to be yours." He pulled out a gleaming silver ring from his pocket and slowly slid it onto her finger. "All it takes is a moment to realize what you want for the rest of your life and I've only ever wanted you… for you to be in my life and me in yours until death do us part." His thumb stroked the top of her hand softly. "Catherine Chandler, I, Vincent Keller, promise to always love you with everything that I am. Will you marry me?"

She admittedly thought of this countless times but it still surpassed her every dream.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" He rose to her feet as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Forever."

They kissed, softly. Needful, passionately. Their lips memorizing each other with great precision.

* * *

"If this is how our life is going to be then it'll be perfect." She was looking at the ring on her finger. "I swear it looks better this morning."

"Any day that I am lucky enough to spend with you is perfect, Catherine."

"You can stop wooing me, I'm indefinitely yours. I am just so happy, Vincent. I've never been this happy or thought it was possible for me."

"You are my only happiness in this life and I hope you know that. And hey, it's hard to not woo you when you're looking like that." He admired her standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but his tee-shirt which fit her more like a short dress than anything else.

"That's all it took to win you over? Me wearing this?" She turned to face the wall and deceptively raised her arms above her head revealing the delicate curve of her backside to him, he let out a deep groan in reply.

"I'm an easy study when it comes to you." He started walking toward her but abruptly stopped when a knock sounded on the door.

Her head whipped back and she bit her lip trying to taunt him as much as possible.

"Mind getting that? I'm not really dressed for visitors this morning." She winked at him.

"My first initial thought thinking that you were innocent was completely wrong! You are evil!"

"I promise I'll make it up to you. Hurry back."

He walked away shaking his head trying to calm his libido down.

* * *

"Hi there, may I help you?"

The man stood there staring back at me without saying a word. He seemed to be studying me for some reason but I didn't recall ever seeing him.

"Uh, sir? May I help you?"

"More than you could possibly know."

The man's dark hair and dark eyes seemed familiar somehow but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do I know you? I suffered from head trauma a few months ago and I'm still having problems remembering everything prior to it."

"You could say that, Vincent Keller."

"So I _do_ know you."

"My name is Gabriel Lowen and let's just say I came here to make sure the job was properly done."

"What job? I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Vincent rubbed his temples. "Would you like to come in?"

Everything that happened within the next few moments happened in a **hazy** state.

Gabe's facial expression changed maliciously in an instant.

One second he was standing face to face with him and the next he heard a gunshot but for all he knew it could have been states away; everything was disconnected. A grand blur of confusion and pain.

* * *

He came to with Catherine cradling his head in her lap. Oddly enough he wasn't experiencing pain except for the throbbing ache in his heart… he knew he was fading quickly and that meant never seeing her beautiful face again.

"Vincent, I'm here. The ambulance will be here soon and the man is gone. Vincent, stay with me! We're safe."

His eyes opened and fluttered closed. He coughed lightly as his eyes opened once more.

"Catherine, listen to me… " She pulled him closer to her body, not letting him go.

"No, you listen to me! Vincent, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby! You have to fight for us and our little family! Fight for our future together. I just found out for certain yesterday and I was going to surprise you over dinner."

Vincent lifted a shaky hand to her stomach. His throat fought for breath, tears softly escaped from his eyes.

"Make sure… tell our baby that daddy loved ⎯ " A cough left his mouth, his eyes met hers.

"Vincent, please. Don't do that, don't give up. Don't say your goodbyes! We have the rest of our lives to be together."

"I love you, Catherine. You made my heart beat truly for the first time when I met you."

* * *

"VJ, this is your daddy." Catherine had propped up a photo of Vincent and herself against his headstone and it was still painful to look at his smiling face. VJ's eyes remained on the photo as she spoke. "I've named our son VJ to honor you... Vincent Junior." Her voice broke as she clutched her son closer to her chest. "I don't think there's a worse possible pain than going through this life without you and I know if it weren't for VJ then I wouldn't have made it. I still miss you every single day and I feel you as if you were here with me, but you are in a way because you're always in my heart."

She reached inside the jacket and pulled out a single red **rose**. She brought it to her lips and kissed it gently and ever so softly she lowered it to VJ's lips and he seemed to mirror her action. Her tears were clouding her vision now. "I will always love you." She placed the rose against the photo of them and a warm breeze covered her and VJ's body like a warm blanket. Vincent was saying 'I love you both more than words could ever say.'

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
